Double 0
by Ribbit-Rabbit
Summary: There were the 00 cyborgs, then the cyborg men but could Black Ghost have ordered the creation of more specialized cyborgs? Our heroes learn first hand the frustrations of a veiled foe, but what will Jet do when his feelings for the spy become... romantic
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then! This story is gonna be bumpy and has no plot other than random sex scenes haha just kiddin'! JetXOC. No, I haven't forgotten about my other story, I have to type this before I forget. Review and tells me what youse thinkethz!

Dr.Gilmore sighed. It wasn't one of his usual sighs of thought, but it did hold the promise of a long explanation at hand. Jet gave him a moment to sigh, and plowed straight into a frank and near obscene complaint about being dragged from his apartment in the Bronx to a bunk in the bottom of a leaky war-worn sub/plane/P.O.S. named the goddamned DOLPHIN. It was painted RED for Christ's sake! What the fuck kind of dolphins did these freaks read about in kindergarten?

As was according to the script, Heineken (ketchup) cut him off saying flatly, "If you shut up, we might be able to get some answers." He was always good at being a dick. Jet rolled a shoulder, before fastening his glare on the Doc. Gilmore ignored him as was custom and looked over who was present. Francoise and Joe, along with Chang, Great Britain, and Geronimo were missing. Joe had arrived earlier, and had recruited Chang and Francoise to help him find Great Britain and Geronimo. Jet had been the second to arrive, after Joe, and had been sent to find Pyunma and Albert. Ivan had been present the whole time, although asleep. He had been left in the care of the good Doc, and now lay gurgling in his sleep.

The present four stood tall before him, expectant. He spared a glance at Ivan and assumed he would catch up on this issue later. Little bugger probably already knew. His silence had alerted Albert and Pyunma, but as always, Jet remained either purposefully or unabashedly clueless. He pointed incriminatingly at Gilmore, but before something crude could spill from his down-turned lips, Pyunma quickly intervened and took the opportunity to state a simple question – "Dr.Gilmore, why are we here?"

The Dolphin rocked gently below their feet, but Gilmore did as requested and answered curtly,

"We are being watched."

Dun Dun dun! I know it was short, and sucked because of all the POV changes, but I'm alittle buzzed and just wanted to get this idea out there. Here. Whatever. Review and don't mention the POV changes unless you must! I might edit this… maybe. I'm too stoned to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chap! I just updated my other story, and now I'm plowing through this one! It's kinda funny, but I wrote both this chapter and the update for my other story at my friends house at like 4 in the morning.

There was a silence while everyone took it in before Gilmore turned and switched on one of the olphins consoles and pulled up a picture of a black spot in the sky. Albert had a few thoughts as to what it could be, as did the other two, but when the image was magnified Jet received a cold hard slap in the face. It might have showed but no one noticed, each taking in what could only be another flight-capable cyborg.

Gilmore hummed to himself in thought before launching into a discussion about the cyborg. Jet listened with half an ear, because with this, he was officially obsolete. He hadn't enjoyed having his speed showed up by that chump 009, and to prove his displeasure, didn't think of him by name to himself. He was bitter, but had come to terms with it, rationalizing that since 009 showed up his speed, he would use his flight to the fullest of his capability. He didn't need to be told that since IT flew, it probably flew faster. He didn't want to know IT'S number, and he certainly didn't want to know IT'S name. All he knew, was that he had ounce again be shown up at the only skill he had on this team.

"Are you listening, 002?"

It was commander to soldier the way Gilmore referred to him in this conversation, so that meant business.

"No, I was too busy lamenting over my being OFFICIALLY obsolete!"

The comment had received surprised looks from his peers, but before he went on and on about it, he bit his tongue. Albert thought over his words, while Pyunma thought idly to himself, already knowing talking to Jet was out of the question. Gilmore was a little more than bothered by this comment, because he knew Jet hadn't appreciated 009's speed advancement, but Jet had taken it in stride because 009 couldn't fly. His nickname, his tie to the team, and his overall usefullness were at stake, and Gilmore recognized this with a feeling very like empathy.

He had wondered what this cyborg's abilities were in comparison to Jet's and although he felt guilty, he knew he would have to play on Jet's competitive and aggressive nature to learn his counterparts powers, willingness to kill, mission, gender, general character, ect. It would help them gain the upper hand, but his plan had it's definite flaws. Ounce the two began their fight, the others would only be able to observe, as the two cyborg's battleground would be the sky. The likelihood of Jet's winning was very slim, given his opponents flight abilities. For example, Jet may be more maneuverable, whilst his foe may be faster. Or perhaps his enemy would be able to fly higher and be more maneuverable, but less or equal in speed. It was impossible to tell.

Albert had chewed on his words before letting them slip, because he knew if he didn't say something Jet would do something stupid besides argue about doing something stupid. "What' s wrong? Afraid of a little competition?"

"What?!"

Jet was putty in his hands by now, action wise. He would argue, and Albert would point out all the flaws in his thinking, then he would storm off to sulk. Jet was already following suit with a meaningless challenge.

He got up in Albert's face, yelling, "Answer me you Tin-godammed-can! What the fuck do you mean by that?!"

Albert shrugged his shoulders, adding off-handedly, " Well, you seemed almost afraid that you might be outdone by another 009, only this time it's after you're last remaining skill."

Jet stood tall, and his next comment was said with a venom Albert hadn't been prepared for.

"So what if I am? It's all I'm good for around here, anyways."

Albert's calm demeanor was nearly shattered, as the venom of those words took affect. Jet was beyond angry. Usually he and Albert played their game, but this time Albert had pushed too far on too sore a subject, and Jet's already furious demeanor contorted into that of one blind rage. He slid forward smoothly, a bullet hitting home, and in a few short moments Albert hit the deck, and Jet was on his way out to greet his counterpart.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I haven't updated, but I'm just putting this out there when I have the time …

I know I haven't updated, but I'm just putting this out there when I have the time …

"Wait 002! We don't know this cyborg's strengths! It may kill you! Are you really going to risk that over something so petty?" Gilmore's word's echoed around the cabin, but the door leading down the hall had already closed. Dimly, the sound of the door leading to the top-hatch answered Gilmore's plea. The group was stunned, although not entirely surprised. Albert Slowly rose from the floor, made a move toward the door, but stopped and walked back to his previous position.

He turned toward Pyunma and asked him quietly to turn on one of the Dolphins monitors. The picture of the foreign object taking up Jet's territory disappeared, and was quickly replaced with a picture of the clear blue sky. Pyunma panned the camera right where two large black smears on the Dolphin's top deck showed proof of Jet's departure. Pyunma next panned upward, but there was no sign of either cyborgs. Albert leaned heavily on a control panel while Gilmore did the sighing for him.

They watched the screen idly for a moment, before Pyunma swiveled the camera around to face the direction the ship's nose was pointed. Another moment passed before Albert grumbled agitatedly in the back of his throat, but as Pyunma was reaching to change the camera's direction again, a black blur a flung into the sea where it bobbed back to the surface. A red streak passed over the black-clad antagonist, sweeping it from the water. Automatically, Pyunma set all the ship's outer surveillance cameras to monitor both Jet and his opponent. Several small pictures glowed brightly on the console, before Pyunma chose a single picture to focus on. The visual was enlarged, and at ounce the first concerned and wary faces surrounding the console changed to that of confusion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000123456789

Jet circled his opponent before diving in and shanking his "successor". The apparently male cyborg fell quickly toward the sea below before catching himself and slowly rising up in an attempt to grab Jet from behind. Jet flipped around and fired his jets into the cyborg's chest, blowing him a fair distance away, and tearing the black cyborg uniform he was wearing, revealing a sculpted chest.

"Haha! Being a body builder doesn't make you anymore aerodynamic!" cried Jet, as he dove in and landed a solid blow to his opponent's exposed chest. The cyborg leaned far over Jet's arm, his breathe passing over Jet's elbow. With something like a cross between disappointment and disgust, Jet withdrew his arm from the other man's torso. Clasping his hands above his head, Jet brought them down hard on his adversaries' back, sending him shooting toward the sea.

During their fight, they had drifted over the Dolphin, and instead of hitting water, the cyborg hit the edge of the ship's wing with a hard thud and tumbled into the water. Jet came hurtling down on his opponent and almost like a last minute thought, he assumed a pencil-dive position and turned off his jets, slamming into his dazed foe feet first. Gilmore cringed, and made a mental note of how savagely Jet fought hand to hand. He had only seen it on a few occasions, one being when Jet had first been activated. Upon awakening, he had been subject to the same tests as 009 and the others, but when given the opportunity to meet his "creators" he broke one scientist's nose, 3 of another's ribs, and destroyed countless robotic sentries. It had taken a lot to restrain him, and by a lot he meant Geronimo.

But that was the past, and now, as Jet plucked his nearly unconscious and dripping prey from the water, Gilmore watched clouded in confusion as Jet lay him out on the wing of the Dolphin and smacked him in the face in an attempt to wake him. Albert broke the silence in the cabin as he asked via loud speaker what Jet was doing. Jet turned toward the cockpit (even though they were watching him though a camera mounted elsewhere) and, standing on his foes chest with one foot, answered nonchalantly, "Did you see how easily I beat the shit outta this guy?"

Gilmore sighed for the millionth time and gently took the speaker from Albert.

"Yes, we did. Now, if you please –"

Suddenly, the assumed unconscious cyborg grabbed Jet's leg and threw him off. Jet regained his composure, and stood in a stance meant for a ground fight. The two faced off, and as Pyunma watched, he noted with a cringe similar to Gilmore's that Jet's adversary was wearing a mask similar to that as the cyborg men. It was missing the gasmask part, but the strange goggles were there, along with the head piece. The uniform was nearly the same as theirs, except it was missing the customary scarf and the colors were different. Where their uniforms were red, this man's uniform was black, the boots black, everything black. He was like a walking stain.

Albert could care less about what the man was wearing as that he was nearly a head higher than Jet, and a head wider at the chest. How could Jet have so easily overcome him? As he watched the two stand off, Jet suddenly feigned a right hook and easily punched the taller man in the jaw, sweeping his leg out from under him, but not without consequences. He had gotten to cocky, and as his opponent fell, he grabbed Jet's collar and dragged him down with him. The two combatants quickly slid off the wing and into the water below. Pyunma quickly changed to a camera positioned on the Dolphin's belly and the screen switched to an image of Jet kicking the larger man in the jaw and swimming quickly to the surface. He leaped a little ways from the surface and gunned it into the sky. He was soon followed by the man in black, although now it was obvious why Jet was unscathed so far.

While his adversary was larger and probably stronger, he wasn't as experienced at fighting, he wasn't as comfortable in the air as Jet was, and he wasn't even capable of matching Jet's speed. Compared to Jet, this flying cyborg seemed to almost meander lazily though the sky. Almost proving the point, Jet made a sharp turn and rushed his foe head on, knocking him first back, then down toward the Dolphin's deck. He gripped him by the shirt and pushed him down toward the deck and braked hard, shooting back the way he came and circling around to see if the black-clad cyborg would connect head-first with the Dolphin's solid hull. Albert shouted mentally at Jet that he had gone to far, but a resounding thud above their heads was the only response Albert got.

The surveillance camera showed a gruesome sight. The Cyborg hadn't flipped back up like Jet had, and instead had tried to turn left to avoid the ship. His head was thrown back, and he lay in a grotesque position.

There was a long, drawn-out silence, but before anyone could take it upon themselves to break it, a red light on the console started flashing, then another, until nearly every warning light was blinking frantically, and a the picture of the cyborg's broken body was replaced with every DANGER and WARNING sign the ship had.

A siren sounded, and suddenly INTRUDER ALERT was blasted vividly down the corridors in a hollow but demanding computer voice.

"What the hell is going on?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000123456789

Hope you liked this long ass chapter… snore I need to stop writing these late at night…


End file.
